What happens when Bella and the Cullens get aim?
by fangedfemmefatale
Summary: I know there is alot of these but I wanted to do one. It will be rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wish I owned them but sadly I don't.**

What happens when Bella and the Cullens get aim?

BlushingBeauty- Bella

Masochisticlion- Edward

PerfectBlonde- Rosalie

Mr.Sensitive- Jasper

Everynursewantsme- Carlisle

MotherofIdiots- Esme

ShopperforEternity- Alice

Builtforyou- Emmet

Chat 1

Masochisticlion has signed on

Mr.Sensitive has signed on

Builtforyou has signed on

Masochisticlion: Hello Jasper and Emmet

Builtforyou: Hey Ed

Mr.Sensitive: Hi Eddypoo

Masochisticlion: How does Isabella Marie Cullen sound?

Builtforyou: Are you cheating on Bella?

Masochisticlion: Emmet I'm not

Mr.Sensitive: So who is this Isabella Marie?

Masochisticlion: Guys!!!

BlushingBeauty has signed on

BlushingBeauty: Hey what's going on you three?

Builtforyou: Sorry to tell you this Bella but Edward is cheating on you.

BlushingBeauty: What???

Mr.Sensitive: It's true Bella. Her name is Isabella Marie.

Masochisticlion: Bella it's not true.

BlushingBeauty has signed off.

ShopperforEternity has signed on

ShopperforEternity: Why do I see Bella Crying?

BlushingBeauty has signed on

ShopperforEternity: Hi Bella

BlushingBeauty: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I never want to see your face ever again

Masochisticlion: But Bella

BlushingBeauty has signed off

Masochisticlion has signed off

ShopperforEternity: What's going Jasper?

Mr.Sensitive: Edward is cheating on Bella

Builtforyou: Yea he was talking about some girl name Isabella Marie

ShopperforEternity: That's Bella you idiots

Everynursewantsme has signed on

MotherofIdiots has signed on

Everynursewantsme: Why did Edward just leave the house angry?

MotherofIdiots: He just broke the front door!!!

PerfectBlonde has signed on

Builtforyou: We told Bella that Edward was cheating on her

PerfectBlonde: Why did you do that for?

Builtforyou: We didn't know he was talking about Bella

PerfectBlonde has signed off

Everynursewantsme: You guys are in so much trouble

MotherofIdiots: You guys are idiots

Everynursewantsme has signed off

MotherofIdiots has signed off

Masochisticlion: Bella won't answer her phone or open the door thanks you guys

Mr.Sensitive: I'm sorry Edward

ShopperforEternity: She'll be on in a while Edward

ShopperforEternity has signed off

Masochisticlion: Thanks Alice

BlushingBeauty has signed on

BlushingBeauty: What's her name?

Masochisticlion: What???

BlushingBeauty: The one you truly love and you've been lying to me cries

Masochistic lion: Bella I'm not lying to you. Please stop crying.

Mr.Sensitive: Her name is Isabella Marie

BlushingBeauty: Wait that's my name

Builtforyou: Sorry Bella. We thought Edward was cheating on you. He asked us how Isabella Marie Cullen sounded.

BlushingBeauty: Is that true Edward

Masochisticlion: Yes and I tried telling you but you kept interrupting me

BlushingBeauty: I'm sorry Edward

Mr.Sensitive: Bye Bella

BlushingBeauty: Bye Jazzy

Mr.Sensitive has signed off

Builtforyou: Bye Bells

Builtforyou has signed off

BlushingBeauty: Can you forgive me Edward

Masochisticlion: I was never mad at you in the first place. Remember you're the reason why I exist I love you silly human girl

BlushingBeauty: Thanks Edward. Why don't you come over Charlie's a sleep already

Masochisticlion: Okay see you soon

BlushingBeauty has signed off

Masochisticlion has signed off


	2. Chapter 2

BlushingBeauty- Bella

Masochisticlion- Edward

PerfectBlonde- Rosalie

Mr.Sensitive- Jasper

Everynursewantsme- Carlisle

MotherofIdiots- Esme

ShopperforEternity- Alice

Builtforyou- Emmet

OfficerSwan- Charlie

Chat 2

BlushingBeauty has signed on

Masochisticlion has signed on

BlushingBeauty: Hey Edward

Masochisticlion: Hello my angel. Why am I not over?

BlushingBeauty: Because this is fun to do.

Masochisticlion: You didn't get a lot of sleep last night

BlushingBeauty: So your point is?

Masochisticlion: I thought you might want to sleep in

OfficerSwan has signed on

OfficerSwan: Bella why were you screaming this morning

BlushingBeauty: Dad what are you talking about

Masochisticlion: Hey Charlie. Good morning. Bella I knew you sleep talk but sleep screaming I thought you stopped that.

Everynursewantsme has signed on

OfficerSwan: Edward how would you know if Bella sleeps talk?

Masochisticlion: Umm

Everynursewantsme: When Bella was in the hospital Edward stayed by her side the whole time. She was sleep talking Charlie remember and Bella tells him too.

Masochisticlion: Yep that was it.

OfficerSwan: Okay. Bye Bells have to work

OfficerSwan has signed off

BlushingBeauty: That was close

Everynursewantsme: I have to go to work. Nice talking to you Bella

BlushingBeauty: Bye Carlisle

Everynursewantsme signed off

ShopperforEternity has signed on

Masochisticlion: Hey Alice

ShopperforEternity: I'm so sorry Edward

BlushingBeauty: Edward I love

Masochisticlion: Bella are you there. Alice what's wrong

ShopperforEternity: Edward, Bella just died of a heart attack

Masochisticlion: My angel can't be dead.

Everynursewantsme: Edward, Charlie just called. Bella died. He went home for lunch and found her on the floor with no pulse.

Everynursewantsme has signed off

ShopperforEternity: This is Esme Edward I just bought that table and you broke it

Masochisticlion: My Bella is gone

BlushingBeauty: Sorry I didn't finish my sentence but Charlie showed up and I was making him lunch.

Masochisticlion: Bella you're alive

BlushingBeauty: of course I'm alive

Masochisticlion: Alice!!!

ShopperforEternity has signed off

BlushingBeauty: Edward what is going on?

Builtforyou has signed on

Mr.Sensitive has signed on

Builtforyou: Edward is it true that Alice told you Bella was dead

BlushingBeauty: Alice did what?

Mr.Sensitive: Is that why you broke Esme's table?

Masochisticlion: Bella brb

Builtforyou has signed off.

Mr.Sensitive has signed off

Shopperforeternity has signed on

BlushingBeauty: Alice that was mean of you

ShopperforEternity: His face was priceless though. Carlisle and Charlie helped. Gtg

ShopperforEternity has signed off

Masochisticlion: I'm sorry I took so long

OfficerSwan has signed on

OfficerSwan: Edward I know you just lost Bella but I got a call for disturbing the peace

BlushingBeauty: Dad how could you tell Edward I'm dead

OfficerSwan: Bells your alive. It's a miracle. Well have to go kid

OfficerSwan has signed off

Masochisticlion: Bella why were you screaming this morning?

BlushingBeauty: I don't remember why?

Masochisticlion: Bells I'm worried about you. I'm coming over

BlushingBeauty: Edward weren't you with me last night?

Masochisticlion: I left right before dawn

BlushingBeauty: Why?

Masochisticlion: Because Alice saw Emmet doing something a prank on Carlisle

BlushingBeauty: So how did that go?

Masochisticlion: It back fired on him but it was a good prank

BlushingBeauty: So are you coming over?

Masochisticlion: Be right there

BlushingBeauty has signed off

Masochisticlion has signed off


	3. Chapter 3

BlushingBeauty- Bella

Masochisticlion- Edward

PerfectBlonde- Rosalie

Mr.Sensitive- Jasper

Everynursewantsme- Carlisle

MotherofIdiots- Esme

ShopperforEternity- Alice

Builtforyou- Emmet

OfficerSwan- Charlie

RussetWolf- Jacob

HomeTownBoy- Mike

Chat 3

Masochisticlion has signed on

RussetWolf has signed on

Masochisticlion: Puppy is that you

RussetWolf: who are you?

BlushingBeauty has signed on

RussetWolf: Hey Bells

BlushingBeauty: Hey Jake

Masochisticlion: Hello my angel

BlushingBeauty: Hello Edward what was the English homework

RussetWolf: Masochisticlion is the leech

Masochisticlion: Shut up puppy

BlushingBeauty: Stop it both of you

BlushingBeauty has signed off

Masochisticlion: Now look what you did puppy. My Bella left

RussetWolf: It was your fault leech

OfficerSwan has signed on

OfficerSwan: Hey kids

Masochisticlion: Hey Charlie. Good afternoon

OfficerSwan: Thanks Edward

RussetWolf: Hey Charlie. Billy wants to know if you want to go fishing this weekend Friday to Sunday

OfficerSwan: Sure Jake. Where's Bella

Masochisticlion: She's at home doing homework. Jake chased her away

Everynursewantsme has signed on

Everynursewantsme: Charlie and Edward Bella just came in with a broken arm she fell down the stairs

OfficerSwan: Is she ok?

Masochisticlion: Do I need to give her ride home?

Everynursewantsme: She is ok. She has a brace and a few bruises. Edward it would be better if you came to pick her up.

OfficerSwan: Edward can you please help her?

Masochisticlion: Ok

Masochisticlion has signed off

OfficerSwan: Thanks Carlisle

Everynursewantsme: No problem Charlie

Everynursewantsme has signed off

Builtforyou has signed on

RussetWolf: Charlie I could have picked her up and when did you start liking Edward

Builtforyou: Is it true that Bella fell down the stairs?

OfficerSwan: because he's the one that makes her happy. She would probably want Edward and Alice to pick her up. Yes Emmet she did

RussetWolf has signed off

Mr.Sensitive has signed on

Builtforyou: LOL that so my little sister

Mr.Sensitive: Emmet calm down I can hear you laughing from here

OfficerSwan: Did you just call Bella your younger sister?

Builtforyou: Yes I did Charlie. Bella is part of are family

OfficerSwan: Thanks Emmet. Have to go

OfficerSwan has signed off

BlushingBeauty has signed on

Masochisticlion has signed on

ShopperforEternity has signed on

BlushingBeauty: Hey you two

Builtforyou: Hey Clumsy

Mr.Sensitive: How are you feeling?

BlushingBeauty: I'm fine

Masochisticlion: You didn't tell me how you drove to the hospital one handed

ShopperforEternity: Edward I saw how Bella really broke her arm.

BlushingBeauty: Alice!!! I'll go shopping with you for two months if you keep quiet

Masochisticlion: What do are you talking about Alice?

ShopperforEternity: Deal Bella

Masochisticlion: Alice wait

ShopperforEternity has signed off

Mr.Sensitive has signed off

Builtforyou has signed off

Masochisticlion: Bella how did you really break your arm?

BlushingBeauty: Well when I finished my homework I got bored so I called Mike

Masochisticlion: You called Newton.

BlushingBeauty: Yes. And we went dirt biking

Masochisticlion: What? Why didn't you just call me?

BlushingBeauty: I went and picked him up and went dirt biking. I didn't call you because you can be a little overprotective.

Masochisticlion: Because you're a danger magnet and clumsy

BlushingBeauty: I fell off the bike and skidded down the hill

HomeTownBoy has signed on

HomeTownBoy: Bella I'm so sorry I left you at the hospital but I didn't want face Cullen. I didn't mean to push you down the stairs

Masochisticlion: You pushed Bella down the stairs Newton!!!

BlushingBeauty: Edward it was an accident. I had him over to help with a project.

Masochisticlion: Newton I'm going to kill you!!!

HomeTownBoy has signed off

BlushingBeauty: Edward, are you mad at me?

Masochisticlion: No I'm frustrated at myself for not going over there after school.

BlushingBeauty: Awe poor Eddie poo is frustrated

Masochisticlion: You want to come over

BlushingBeauty: Sure. Be right over

Masochisticlion: Love you

BlushingBeauty: I love you too

Masochisticlion has signed off

BlushingBeauty has signed off


	4. Chapter 4

BlushingBeauty- Bella

Masochisticlion- Edward

PerfectBlonde- Rosalie

Mr.Sensitive- Jasper

Everynursewantsme- Carlisle

MotherofIdiots- Esme

ShopperforEternity- Alice

Builtforyou- Emmet

OfficerSwan- Charlie

RussetWolf- Jacob

HomeTownBoy- Mike

Chat 4

BlushingBeauty has signed on

Masochisticlion has signed on

ShopperforEternity has signed on

BlushingBeauty: Hey Alice!!!

ShopperforEternity: Hey Bella. I saw this cute blue dress with a pair of black stilettos

BlushingBeauty: Alice I don't wear dresses

Masochisticlion: Hey

ShopperforEternity: But you will look great for your date with Mike

BlushingBeauty: Alice!!! Shut up I haven't told Edward yet

Masochisticlion: What date with Newton

BlushingBeauty: Edward, Charlie is making me do it

ShopperforEternity: Please wear the outfit for me puppy eyes

Masochisticlion: I'm going to kill Newton

BlushingBeauty: Why don't you go with me Edward?

Masochisticlion: Would Charlie let me?

BlushingBeauty: Seeing that I broke my hand I need a ride and he did offer you to go watch me

ShopperforEternity: Edward you should so go this is going to be funny

BlushingBeauty: Yeah all the Cullen's are invited. Charlie made him invite you guys.

Masochisticlion: Why didn't you mention this before?

BlushingBeauty: because I didn't think you would go

ShopperforEternity: We are so going

HomeTownBoy has signed on

HomeTownBoy: Hey Bella can't wait to see you tonight without Cullen

Masochisticlion: NEWTON!!! Can't wait to see you tonight too

HomeTownBoy: Bella what is Cullen talking about?

BlushingBeauty: The Cullen's are coming and Alice I will wear that outfit

ShopperforEternity: Yay!!! Be over in a few Bella

ShopperforEternity has signed off

HomeTownBoy: I hate your dad for making me invite him

Masochisticlion: At least you will have Jessica

HomeTownBoy; See you tonight Bells and you too Cullen

HomeTownBoy has signed off

BlushingBeauty: That was funny and Alice is here

Masochisticlion: Yes it was tonight is going to be interesting

BlushingBeauty has sent a photo attachment to Masochisticlion

This part is Edward POV of the picture

Bella looks stunning in that dress. She definitely beats Rosalie's looks right now. Can't wait to pick her up

Back to aim

Masochisticlion: Bella you look so beautiful in that dress. Alice good job

ShopperforEternity has signed on

ShopperforEternity: Thanks dear brother

Masochisticlion: When did you get home???

OfficerSwan: Hey Bells and Cullens

ShopperforEternity: Just now and hi Charlie

BlushingBeauty: Hey dad the Cullens are going tonight

OfficerSwan: That's good. I'm working late tonight the guys are having poker night.

Masochisticlion: Hey Charlie and Bella we are on are way to pick you up

OfficerSwan: Thanks for doing this Bells and have fun tonight bye

OfficerSwan has signed off

BlushingBeauty: Ok see you when you get here

Masochisticlion has signed off

BlushingBeauty has signed off

ShopperforEternity has signed off


	5. Chapter 5

BlushingBeauty- Bella

Masochisticlion- Edward

PerfectBlonde- Rosalie

Mr.Sensitive- Jasper

Everynursewantsme- Carlisle

MotherofIdiots- Esme

ShopperforEternity- Alice

Builtforyou- Emmet

OfficerSwan- Charlie

RussetWolf- Jacob

HomeTownBoy- Mike

Chat 5 

BlushingBeauty has signed on

RussetWolf has signed

RussetWolf: Where have you been Bells?

BlushingBeauty: I just came back from a party Jake

RussetWolf: Charlie let you go to a party by yourself?

BlushingBeauty: He forced me to go but he made Mike invite the Cullens

RussetWolf: So you went with Leeches and Mike was the on that went to the movies with us right?

BlushingBeauty: Be nice and yes that is the guy

RussetWolf: So Bells you want hang this Saturday

BlushingBeauty: Sorry dog I can't hang out with someone that smells really bad

RussetWolf: Wow bells I expect that from the leech but not from you

BlushingBeauty: Jake wait I'm sorry for that. Somebody is being rude

RussetWolf: So why is he over at your this late

BlushingBeauty: He's doing my homework for me while I talk to you

RussetWolf: Does Charlie know?

BlushingBeauty: Do you honestly think I would have him over without Charlie knowing?

RussetWolf: BRB

RussetWolf: Why did the leech answer the phone?

BlushingBeauty: So the phone wouldn't wake up Charlie. Well goodnight puppy

BlushingBeauty has signed off

BlushingBeauty has signed on

RussetWolf: What was that all about Bella?

BlushingBeauty: Sorry the bf is being strict saying I should go bed because of school

RussetWolf: You should get some sleep Bells. Goodnight

BlushingBeauty: Night Jake

RussetWolf has signed off

BlushingBeauty has signed off

I know it was short but I am now taking request if you have any


	6. Chapter 6

BlushingBeauty- Bella

Masochisticlion- Edward

PerfectBlonde- Rosalie

Mr.Sensitive- Jasper

Everynursewantsme- Carlisle

MotherofIdiots- Esme

ShopperforEternity- Alice

Builtforyou- Emmet

OfficerSwan- Charlie

RussetWolf- Jacob

HomeTownBoy- Mike

Chat 6

Everynursewantsme has signed on

OfficerSwan has signed on

Everynursewantsme: Hey Charlie

OfficerSwan: Hey Carlisle

Everynursewantsme: It's almost here

OfficerSwan: What's almost here

Everynursewantsme: The wedding

OfficerSwan: Who is getting married?

Everynursewantsme: Edward's and Bella's of course

OfficerSwan: What???

Everynursewantsme: Didn't you know about it?

OfficerSwan: No I did not know about it

Everynursewantsme: Bella told me she told you

OfficerSwan: I'm going to kill your son

Everynursewantsme: Let's not get dramatic here Charlie

OfficerSwan: Your okay with this Carlisle?

Everynursewantsme: Yes I am. They make each other happy. Why do you have a problem?

OfficerSwan: I'm afraid he's going to hurt her again

Everynursewantsme: I know how you feel. I was mad when he decided to do that but he knows better now.

OfficerSwan: Are you sure they were meant for each other?

Everynursewantsme: Ever since Bella moved here Edward has been happy

OfficerSwan: Same as Bella she was different when she started going out with Edward

Everynursewantsme: his siblings being in love with their other halves always surrounded Edward but he seemed to be lonely

OfficerSwan: What do you mean the siblings being love?

Everynursewantsme: Well Emmet and Rosalie are dating and Alice and Japer are together as well since technically they aren't blood related only the hales are

OfficerSwan: Oh were you worried about Edward then?

Everynursewantsme: I wasn't really worried about Edward since I knew he would find his special someone someday but Esme was definitely worried since he would stay in his room and listen to music or play the piano

OfficerSwan: So your happy that he found Bella?

Everynursewantsme: Of course and I think Bella as my daughter already and she has doctors appointment tomorrow

OfficerSwan: Thanks. And I'm still mad at your son. Bye Carlisle

Everynursewantsme: Bye Charlie

OfficerSwan has signed off

Everynursewantsme has signed off

Still taking requests


	7. Chapter 7

BlushingBeauty- Bella

Masochisticlion- Edward

PerfectBlonde- Rosalie

Mr.Sensitive- Jasper

Everynursewantsme- Carlisle

MotherofIdiots- Esme

ShopperforEternity- Alice

Builtforyou- Emmet

OfficerSwan- Charlie

RussetWolf- Jacob

HomeTownBoy- Mike

TheBestTracker- Emmet playing James can be used by others in Cullen family also Bella RevengeIsSweet- Jasper playing Victoria can also be used by others in Cullen Family also Bella Chat 7 

Masochisticlion has signed on

TheBestTracker has signed on

RevengeIsSweet has signed on

TheBestTracker: Hello Edward

Masochisticlion: Hello. Who are you?

RevengeIsSweet: Can't wait to see her

TheBestTracker: Her scent calls to me

Masochisticlion: Who are you two?

RevengeIsSweet: Do you know where she is?

TheBestTracker: Her freesia smell

Masochisticlion: What are you talking about?

RevengeIsSweet: She was the other one that got away but she will be dead soon

TheBestTracker: Soon I will get her sweet sweet blood again in my mouth

Masochisticlion: Who are you?

TheBestTracker: Somebody that haunts her dreams

RevengeIsSweet: I wonder if she would fall for a trap again

TheBestTracker: Probably. She's just a typical human

Masochisticlion: I'm going to kill you

RevengeIsSweet: You've tried that before and that didn't work

Masochisticlion: Stay away from her

TheBestTracker: Her scream is so beautiful

RevengeIsSweet: Edward help me! Edward help me!

Masochisticlion: You don't have Bella

ShopperforEternity has signed on

ShopperforEternity: Edward. I had a vision of Bell dead her blood everywhere

TheBestTracker: I wouldn't waste that kind of blood Alice

ShopperforEternity: Who are you?

TheBestTracker: The only one that escaped me

Masochisticlion: Where are they Bella?

ShopperforEternity: They must have dropped her body off at her house because that's where I just saw here drain less body just now in a vision

Masochisticlion: Charlie can't see his daughter dead. I can't see Bella dead.

ShopperforEternity has signed off

RevengeIsSweet: Let's torture her first

TheBestTracker: Let's put it on a web cam to her dear Edward

RevengeIsSweet: Aw how touching he can watch her die while he just watches

TheBestTracker has sent a video chat to Masochisticlion

Masochisticlion accepts

This part is the video

Emmet and jasper were sticking their tongues out at Edward and laughing their heads off

Masochisticlion: I'm going to kill you both

RevengeIsSweet has signed off

TheBestTracker has signed off

Masochisticlion has signed off

Taking request. But Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

BlushingBeauty- Bella

Masochisticlion- Edward

PerfectBlonde- Rosalie

Mr.Sensitive- Jasper

Everynursewantsme- Carlisle

MotherofIdiots- Esme

ShopperforEternity- Alice

Builtforyou- Emmet

OfficerSwan- Charlie

RussetWolf- Jacob

HomeTownBoy- Mike

TheBestTracker- Emmet playing James can be used by others in Cullen family also Bella 

RevengeIsSweet- Jasper playing Victoria can also be used by others in

Cullen Family also Bella

Chat 18 

BlushingBeauty has signed on

RussetWolf has signed on

RussetWolf: Bella I'm so sorry

BlushingBeauty: Jake what's wrong?

RussetWolf: I don't know how to explained this?

BlushingBeauty: What happened?

RussetWolf: Bella I imprinted

BlushingBeauty: See Jake I told you somewhere was out there for you

RussetWolf: Bella but I want to be with you

BlushingBeauty: Jake what's her name?

RussetWolf: Andy

BlushingBeauty: Is she good looking?

RussetWolf: He is good looking to girls

BlushingBeauty: Wait Jake are you telling me you imprinted on a guy?

RussetWolf: Yes I did

BlushingBeauty: Oh my god guys are hotter than me

RussetWolf: Bella I'm sorry

BlushingBeauty: Well how old is he?

RussetWolf: He is eighteen

BlushingBeauty: I hate you Jacob Black

RussetWolf: Bella please understand that I can't control that

BlushingBeauty: I still can't you chose a boy over me a boy over me

BlushingBeauty: This is goodbye Jake

RussetWolf: Bella Wait

BlushingBeauty: What?

RussetWolf: It's me Jake somebody hacked into my account

BlushingBeauty: what?

RussetWolf: I was hacked by a virus called I win

BlushingBeauty: Jake I know who hacked your account

RussetWolf: Who?

BlushingBeauty: I will take care of it

RussetWolf: It was the leech wasn't it?

BlushingBeauty has signed off

RussetWolf has signed off

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still taking requests


	9. Chapter 9

What Happens When the Cullen's Get Aim

BlushingBeauty- Bella

Masochisticlion- Edward

PerfectBlonde- Rosalie

Mr.Sensitive- Jasper

Everynursewantsme- Carlisle

MotherofIdiots- Esme

ShopperforEternity- Alice

Builtforyou- Emmet

OfficerSwan- Charlie

RussetWolf- Jacob

HomeTownBoy- Mike

TheBestTracker- Emmet playing James can be used by others in Cullen family also Bella

RevengeIsSweet- Jasper playing Victoria can also be used by others in

Cullen Family also Bella

Chat 9

ShopperforEternity has signed on

PerfectBlonde has signed on

PerfectBlonde: We should give Bella a makeover

ShopperforEternity: I like how you are thinking Rosalie?

PerfectBlonde: I know so how are we going to get her over?

ShopperforEternity: Well Edward is on a hunting trip and we can call here saying he came back early and that she should come over here.

PerfectBlonde: She won't go for it because Edward calls her or goes to her place. I thought you would of known that.

ShopperforEternity: I got it. We tell her that Esme wants to see her. She can't refuse Esme now can she.

PerfectBlonde: Perfect let's go put this plan into work.

ShopperforEternity has signed off

PerfectBlonde has signed off

I know it's not long but I didn't know what else to do with this one other than having Rosalie bad mouth Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

What Happens When Bella and the Cullen's get aim?

BlushingBeauty- Bella

Masochisticlion- Edward

PerfectBlonde- Rosalie

Mr.Sensitive- Jasper

Everynursewantsme- Carlisle

MotherofIdiots- Esme

ShopperforEternity- Alice

Builtforyou- Emmet

OfficerSwan- Charlie

RussetWolf- Jacob

HomeTownBoy- Mike

TheBestTracker- Emmet playing James can be used by others in Cullen family also Bella

RevengeIsSweet- Jasper playing Victoria can also be used by others in

Cullen Family also Bella

Chat 10

BlushingBeauty has signed on

Builtforyou has signed on

Builtforyou: Hey klutz

BlushingBeauty: Hey stupid

Builtforyou: That wasn't funny you know

BlushingBeauty: I wasn't trying to be

Builtforyou: Bella I thought you were suppose to be nice

BlushingBeauty: What's that? I don't speak stupid

Builtforyou: No wonder Edward is whipped

BlushingBeauty: He's just overprotective

Builtforyou: Damn your boyfriend has a temper

BlushingBeauty: What did he do?

Builtforyou: He hit me with a cinderblock

BlushingBeauty: Emmet I 'm wearing a sexy blue bra with matching underwear with my hair down so it wraps around my head perfectly.

ShopperforEternity has signed on

ShopperforEternity: Nice plan and poor Emmet actually imagined you like that Bella.

BlushingBeauty: Where is Emmet?

ShopperforEternity: Well he's hiding since Edward is mad.

Builtforyou: Bella, call him off

BlushingBeauty: I wasn't the one stupid enough to actually imagine me like that

ShopperforEternity: Yea, doofus. Not her problem but yours

Builtforyou: She knew I would picture that in my mind

BlushingBeauty: I thought you were going to picture Rosalie and leave

Builtforyou: Why would picture Rosalie?

BlushingBeauty: Because it was suppose to remind you of your sexy wife

ShopperforEternity: Duh! That's so obvious

BlushingBeauty: Exactly. Wait until Rosalie hears you were imagining me

Builtforyou: I'll do anything you want

BlushingBeauty: You have to be Alice's Barbie for the next 2 months

Builtforyou: Deal

ShopperforEternity: Yea. I love you Bella. Emmet come to my room now!!!

BlushingBeauty: Bye

BlushingBeauty has signed off

Builtforyou has signed off

ShopperforEternity has signed off


	11. Chapter 11

What Happens When Bella and the Cullen's get aim?

BlushingBeauty- Bella

Masochisticlion- Edward

PerfectBlonde- Rosalie

Mr.Sensitive- Jasper

Everynursewantsme- Carlisle

MotherofIdiots- Esme

ShopperforEternity- Alice

Builtforyou- Emmett

OfficerSwan- Charlie

RussetWolf- Jacob

HomeTownBoy- Mike

TheBestTracker- Emmett playing James can also be used by others in Cullen family also Bella

RevengeIsSweet- Jasper playing Victoria can also be used by others in

Cullen Family also Bella

Chat 11

Masochisticlion has signed on

BlushingBeauty has signed on

Masochisticlion: Hello future Mrs. Cullen

BlushingBeauty: Hello Edward

OfficerSwan has signed on

OfficerSwan: Isabella Marie Swan is it true that your engaged to that boy!!!

BlushingBeauty: Dad, how long have you known?

OfficerSwan: I was talking to Carlisle when he told me by accident

BlushingBeauty: Dad, I love him and he's the one I want to be with for the rest of my life

OfficerSwan: I forbid you to see that boy again

Masochisticlion: Bella, I'll talk to you later

OfficerSwan: Is that you Edward?

Masochisticlion: Yes officer Swan

OfficerSwan: Stay away from my daughter!!!

BlushingBeauty: Dad, I hate you

Masochisticlion: Bella, be nice to your dad

BlushingBeauty: Dad, I'm moving out right now!!!

OfficerSwan: You will do no such thing young lady!!!

BlushingBeauty: Who's going to stop me?

OfficerSwan: I will put you on house arrest

BlushingBeauty: For what?

Masochisticlion: Officer Swan, Bella won't move out

BlushingBeauty: Why not Edward?

Masochisticlion: Because you shouldn't fight with your father

OfficerSwan: I'm sorry I missed judge you Edward

Masochisticlion: It's ok officer

BlushingBeauty: Dad, I'm going to marry Edward no matter what

OfficerSwan: why don't you wait a few years

Masochisticlion: Because your daughter is stubborn

BlushingBeauty: Hey! You're the one who proposed

Masochisticlion: Well, you could of told me no and said to wait

OfficerSwan: He's got a point and when were you planning on to tell me or Renee?

BlushingBeauty: Well I didn't know how to tell you guys and the wedding is in August

OfficerSwan: Well you have to tell your mom gtg kids

OfficerSwan has signed off

Masochisticlion: that wasn't so bad

BlushingBeauty: Thanks for sticking up for me!!!

Masochisticlion: let me apologize for that

BlushingBeauty has signed off

Masochisticlion has signed off


	12. Authors Note

**Sorry but I will be discontinuing all of my stories for now but probably forever. I have given up my passion for writing since I lost my creative senses. Sorry I hope one day I can startup again. I was working on new chapters for 20 years later and my sailor moon drabbles. They will not be posted up at all. Sorry again.**


End file.
